


The one I love I hate, but the sex is great

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Living with the Augustus’ had brought many surprises; being pushed onto a wall and forced to swallow down the spit of The Jackal in a hungry and furious kiss being way up on the list.Kinktober Prompt: Hate Sex - Darrow/Jackal





	The one I love I hate, but the sex is great

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t properly beta-ed it yet! I will be back later so please excuse any mistakes for now!
> 
> This is a short one! Longer ones will be coming!

Darrow barely knew how he ended up here, knees grinding into the floor, back against the wall and his hair tightly held by the hand of his arch-nemesis as he fucked the Reapers mouth without remorse. 

”By Jove, you’re almost better than a rose.” The Jackal moaned and his rythm picked up, now brutally pistoning in and out of Darrow’s mouth. 

Spit ran down his chin as he held tightly to the other Gold’s legs in an attempt to keep steady. What a sorry sight he must be... 

Living with the Augustus’ had brought many surprises; being pushed onto a wall and forced to swallow down the spit of The Jackal in a hungry and furious kiss being way up on the list. 

One moment he was choking on the smaller man’s tongue and the next he was roughly shoved into the closest empty office. Now his scalp was burning as it was pushed hard onto the wall behind him, pinned by the rough grinding of the man’s hips. 

“Maybe I should keep you here, locked up in a box for my pleasure? You would look good like that.” Somehow, The Jackal managed to sound just as sickly sweet as usual while holding back moans. He was close, his rhythm failing him. 

Knotting his hand into Darrow’s hair, pulling it roughly, he pumped his hips through his climax. Choking on it, Darrow made an attempt to spit it out on the man’s shoes as soon as he pulled out, only for a bony hand to hold tight against his neck. The Jackal made piercing eye contact with Darrow, threatening him without a word to the consequences of him misbehaving now. 

Challenging him, Darrow spat out the salty spend onto the hand around his neck. Pain struck through his face as a slap smeared the evidence of their encounter all over Darrow’s face, later rubbing it in for good measure. 

“Aren’t you a pathetic creature? To think The Reaper was only a little puppy pretending to be a big bad wolf- Oh?” an expensive and polished shoe found it’s way to the taller man’s crotch, ghosting over the undeniable bulge trapped behind tight fabric. “Maybe we should find a way to take care of that for you, hm?” 

Moaning at the oh-so-needed stimulation, Darrow unhinged his brain and let pure instincts take over, growling low in his chest as he rose to his feet, towering over the other man. This was going to be a long night, he was sure.


End file.
